f1fandomcom-20200222-history
United States
(1896–1908) (1908–1912) (1912–1959) (1959–1960) (1960–present) | timezone = Conterminous 48 states: Winter: −5 to −8 Summer: −4 to −7 Alaska: -9/-8 (mainland) -10/-9 (Aleutians) Hawai'i: -10 | grandprix = United States Grand Prix Indianapolis 500 United States Grand Prix West Detroit Grand Prix Caesars Palace Grand Prix Dallas Grand Prix | circuits = Caesars Palace Circuit Circuit of the Americas Detroit Street Circuit Fair Park Street Circuit Indianapolis Motor Speedway Long Beach Street Circuit Phoenix Street Circuit Riverside International Raceway Sebring International Raceway Watkins Glen International | driverno = 158 | currentdrivers = | championdrivers = Phil Hill Mario Andretti | notabledrivers = | currentteams = | championteams = | notableteams = }} The United States of America (commonly known as the United States, the U.S., the U.S.A., America and the States) is a country in North America. It has hosted many Grands Prix, including the United States Grand Prix, the Indianapolis 500, the United States Grand Prix West, the Detroit Grand Prix, the Dallas Grand Prix and the Caesars Palace Grand Prix. The country has produced two Formula One World Champions: the champion, Phil Hill, and Mario Andretti, who won the title in . Circuits in the United States Grands Prix held in the United States Statistics correct up to end of 2019 Formula One season. A total of 70 Formula One Grands Prix have been held in the United States under 6 different titles, at ten different venues. Note: entries in tables with a pink background indicate pre-1950 events which predate the World Championship. Yellow background indicates a post-1950 event not part of the World Championship. United States Grand Prix The United States Grand Prix is the only US event currently on the calendar. It is currently held at the Circuit of the Americas in Austin, Texas. Indianapolis 500 The Indianapolis 500 was part of the Formula One World Championship from 1950 to 1960 inclusive. All races were held at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway oval course. Caesars Palace Grand Prix In 1981 and 1982, a Grand Prix was held in the expansive parking lot of the Caesars Palace casino in Las Vegas. Detroit Grand Prix From 1982 to 1988, an event was held on public roads in Detroit, Michigan. Dallas Grand Prix The Dallas Grand Prix, run on the Fair Park Street Circuit, was a round of the 1984 Formula One season. United States Grand Prix West The Long Beach Street Circuit, Long Beach, California held Formula One Grands Prix from 1976 to 1983 as the United States Grand Prix West. World Championship drivers Note: this list does not include drivers whose World Championship entries consist solely of those in the Indianapolis 500 between and . Those who did race in the Indy 500 between 1950 and 1960, as well as other non-Indy 500 rounds of the Championship are denoted with an asterisk (*). World Champions |- | * Mario Andretti ( ) | * Phil Hill ( ) |} Winners |- | * Richie Ginther * Dan Gurney | * Peter Revson * Troy Ruttman* | * Rodger Ward* |} Point scorers |- | * Michael Andretti * Bob Bondurant * Ronnie Bucknum * Eddie Cheever | * Mark Donohue * George Follmer * Masten Gregory * Jim Hall | * Walt Hansgen * Harry Schell * Danny Sullivan |} Starters |- | * Skip Barber * Harry Blanchard * Phil Cade * Jay Chamberlain * George Constantine * Chuck Daigh* * Bob Drake * Mike Fisher * John Fitch * Fred Gamble * Gus Hutchinson | * Pete Lovely * Brett Lunger * Herbert MacKay-Fraser * Timmy Mayer * Robert O'Brien * Roger Penske * Sam Posey * Bobby Rahal * Lance Reventlow * Alexander Rossi * Lloyd Ruby* | * Bob Said * Rob Schroeder * Tony Settember * Hap Sharp * Carroll Shelby * Scott Speed * Alfonso Thiele * Bobby Unser * Fred Wacker |} Non-starters |- | * Kevin Cogan * Frank Dochnal | * Tom Jones * Bruce Kessler | * Thomas Monarch |} Indianapolis 500 drivers Note: This list consists of drivers who ''only entered in the Indianapolis 500 between and and in no other World Championship races. Those who raced in both are listed above and denoted with an asterisk. Only drivers who won between 1950 and 1960 are listed as winners, those who competed between those years but won in other years (before 1950 or after 1960) are not listed as winners.'' Winners |- | * Jimmy Bryan * Pat Flaherty * Sam Hanks | * Johnnie Parsons * Jim Rathmann * Bob Sweikert | * Bill Vukovich * Lee Wallard |} Point scorers |- | * Fred Agabashian * George Amick * Manny Ayulo * Bobby Ball * Tony Bettenhausen * Johnny Boyd * Duane Carter * Joie Chitwood | * Art Cross * Jimmy Davies * Walt Faulkner * Don Freeland * Paul Goldsmith * Cecil Green * Bill Holland * Bill Homeier | * Eddie Johnson * Andy Linden * Jack McGrath * Miles Nazaruk * Dick Rathmann * Mauri Rose * Paul Russo * Johnny Thomson |} Starters |- | * Walt Ader * Red Amick * Keith Andrews * Frank Armi * Chuck Arnold * Henry Banks * Art Bisch * Bill Cantrell * Bill Cheesbourg * Bob Christie * George Connor * Ray Crawford * Larry Crockett * Jimmy Daywalt * Duke Dinsmore * Len Duncan * Don Edmunds * Ed Elisian * Myron Fohr * George Fonder * Carl Forberg * Gene Force * A. J. Foyt | * Billy Garrett * Elmer George * Cliff Griffith * Bobby Grim * Gene Hartley * Mack Hellings * Al Herman * Jackie Holmes * Jerry Hoyt * Jim Hurtubise * Jimmy Jackson * Joe James * Al Keller * Danny Kladis * Jud Larson * Bayliss Levrett * Bill Mackey * Mike Magill * Johnny Mantz * Ernie McCoy * Jim McWithey * Chet Miller * Duke Nalon | * Cal Niday * Pat O'Connor * Jimmy Reece * Jim Rigsby * Alexander Rossi * Eddie Russo * Eddie Sachs * Carl Scarborough * Bill Schindler * Bob Scott * Chuck Stevenson * Len Sutton * Marshall Teague * Shorty Templeman * Bud Tingelstad * Johnnie Tolan * Jerry Unser * Bob Veith * Spider Webb * Wayne Weiler * Chuck Weyant * Dempsey Wilson |} Non-starters Television Coverage Notes Category:Countries